Le Petit Tigre de Kai
by Taahoma
Summary: Lorsqu'un conte pour enfant est revisité pour notre plaisir...


**Auteur :** Taahoma, Azili & Perrault (oui oui, le vrai... XD)

**Titre : Le Petit Tigre de Kai**

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire originale comme les personnages... rien ne nous appartient !

**Note :** Vive l'histoire du petit Chaperon Rouge =D. Elle donne des idées perverses à nos petits cerveaux (et aux vôtres XD). Enjoy !

* * *

**Le Petit Tigre de Kai**

Il était une fois un jeune éphèbe qu'on appelait le petit Tigre de Kai, on lui avait donné ce nom parce son maître était un redoutable combattant dont il avait hérité une multitude de caractéristiques, et à l'époque, les gens tumultueux étaient surnommés Tigre. Au village, quand on le voyait arriver, on disait : "Tiens voilà le Petit Tigre de Kai."

Le Petit Tigre de Kai avait donc un maître qui vivait seul à l'autre bout de la forêt. L'homme très actif, partait souvent en aventure, oubliant de finir ses corvées dans sa maison.

Un jour son ninja lui dit : "Oyakata-sama est encore parti à l'aventure sans prévenir personne. J'ai mis dans ce panier de quoi nettoyer les vitres, faire la vaisselle, laver les draps, lustrer le sol et surtout remplir le frigo autrement qu'en cadavres de lapins. Sois gentil, va donc lui amener cela avec des dangos et du sake. Mais ne quitte pas le sentier, car mes hommes ont vu un dragon qui rôdait dans la forêt."

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge promit de se méfier puis, tout joyeux, il revêtit son armure rouge et prit ses lances et son petit panier.

"Ne traine pas en chemin" recommanda le ninja. "Ne parle à personne et reviens avant la tombée de la nuit."

Le Petit Tigre de Kai lui donna un gros baiser sur la joue et partit en s'écriant : "Oyakata-samaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Or, tout près de là, un dragon borgne affamé rôdait dans le bois. Soudain il vit l'enfant. Miam ! miam ! l'eau lui monta à la bouche et il se lécha les babines en pensant à la merveilleuse sauterie qu'il allait faire. Mais pas ici, pensa-t-il. On pourrait me voir de la maison.

Il s'approcha doucement du jeune éphèbe. "Bonjour !" lui dit-il.

Le Petit Tigre de Kai se mit à bouillir en apercevant le dragon, mais celui-ci reprit en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Sanada Genichiro Yukimura", répondit l'éphèbe en le défiant, des flammes vives au fond des prunelles.

"Et où vas-tu comme cela ?" demanda le dragon d'une voix douce. Une voix si douce que le petit éphèbe se sentit aussitôt sous le charme.

"Je vais chez mon maître," expliqua le Petit Tigre de Kai. "Il habite tout au bout du sentier."

Le loup connaissait très bien la petite maison.

"Excuse-moi," dit-il, "je suis pressé. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. A bientôt !"

A ces mots, il partit en courant dans la forêt et, ayant pris un raccourci, il arriva bon premier devant la maison du maître.

Toc Toc, il frappa mais aucune réponse ne lui vint.

Le dragon tira la chevillette et la porte s'ouvrit.

Personne mais un petit mot sur la table :

"YUKIMURAAA !

Tire la chevillette et la bobinette !"

Mais pourquoi ce mot n'était-il pas sur la porte ?

Profitant de l'occasion, le dragon attrapa la chemise de nuit et le bonnet de dentelle.

Sans perdre une seconde, il enfila le tout, puis se coucha dans le lit, tira la couverture de laine jusqu'à son nez, et il attendit.

Pendant ce temps, le Petit Tigre de Kai, arriva avec son panier de corvées et ses lances qu'il avait pris le temps d'affuter prêtes à accueillir son maître adoré.

Il frappa à la porte. Toc, Toc!

"Qui est là ?" demanda le dragon en imitant la voix du maître. Le dragon était doué pour les imitations.

"Moi, Sanada Genichirou Yukimura !"

"Tire la chevillette et la bobinette !" s'écria le dragon borgne.

Le petit éphèbe se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, tira la chevillette et il entra.

Tout souriant, il se dirigea vers le lit de son vieux maître. Mais, en s'approchant, il se dit, que, sous son bonnet, son maître avait vraiment une drôle de tête ce jour-là. Il était beaucoup plus beau et jeune. Mais encore au lit à cette heure tardive ? Son ninja ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était sorti ?

"Oh, mais Oyakata-sama ! Tu parais beaucoup plus jeune !"

"C'est pour être plus endurant mon enfant !" dit le dragon en gloussant.

"Oh, mais Oyakata-sama ! Tu n'as qu'un oeil !"

"Ta beauté m'en a ôté un !" Il passa sournoisement sa main et tira l'éphèbe sur le lit près de lui.

"Oyakata-sama, tu dors encore avec ta hache sous tes draps ? Je sens son manche... " s'écria le Petit Tigre de Kai.

"C'est pour mieux t'écraser, mon enfant !" hurla le dragon borgne.

Il rejeta la couverture, et ses six griffes en avant, il se précipita vers le jeune tigre. Criant de toutes ses forces, le jeune Tigre de Kai répondit par ses lances, mais il était tellement bouillant qu'il n'arrivait pas à viser.

Or, le chaperon du dragon pistait ce dernier près de là. Entendant des cris, il courut à toute allure vers la maisonnette et en arrivant, il aperçut le dragon et le Petit Tigre de Kai à travers la fenêtre. Il se précipita et, d'un coup d'épée, réprimanda le dragon. Il était temps ! Avec ses griffes, il avait éventré le lit et presque détruit la maison.

Kojurou attrapa le dragon par le col et le tira vers la sortie lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups frappés sur à la porte dégondée.

C'était Oyakata-sama, bien sûr !

Le maître était très furieux de les voir et se rua sur le jeune Tigre.

"Yukimuraaaa !"

"Oyakata-samaaa !"

Devant ce spectacle affligeant, le chaperon s'excusa et emporta le dragon très loin de la maison.

Le maître fit promettre au Petit Tigre de Kai de ne plus jamais détruire sa maison, même si c'était à cause du dragon borgne.

Heureusement, le sake, les dangos et le panier de corvées étaient encore intactes. Le Petit Tigre de Kai et son maître s'en régalèrent tout en se promettant de nettoyer la maison plus souvent.

"Mais sans le dragon cette fois" dit Shingen Takeda.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Alors alors ?


End file.
